


Down Where It's Wetter

by sevenfists



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfists/pseuds/sevenfists
Summary: Merpeople didn’t kill humans except in stories.Merpeople also didn’t talk to humans, or bob up in the water near where a human was fishing from the dock and tell him to throw back anything that wasn’t a lionfish, or kiss humans or look at them the way Sid was looking at Zhenya now, as Zhenya finally stepped out of his trunks. Merpeople kept to themselves. But not Sid.





	Down Where It's Wetter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Art for Down Where It's Wetter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044028) by [al-the-remix (only_blue)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_blue/pseuds/al-the-remix). 



> Thanks to saintroux for fixing my typos, and of course to al-the-remix for indulging me and the extremely inspirational art, which you should look at both before and after you read this. (Note that it's _very_ NSFW, in the best way.)

“You don’t have to stop, you know,” Sid said, on the third afternoon of Zhenya kissing him until they were both panting and then realizing he didn’t know where to go from there and drawing back. “I’ve always wanted to fuck a human.”

Zhenya spluttered. Like he was Sid’s _conquest_. “Oh, I’m just weird dick for you?”

Sid was laughing at him, propped up on his elbows, his huge black tail coiled on the dock and trailing down into the water below. “How should I know? You haven’t let me see it.”

That was a challenge. Zhenya narrowed his eyes and stood up, his hands going to the lace of his swim trunks. He and Sid were the only living creatures on the island, not counting the birds and iguanas, and if Sid wanted an eyeful, Zhenya was happy to provide.

Sid’s third eyelids flickered, which they seemed to do when he was excited or paying close attention to something. “You gonna take those off for me?”

“No, I just don’t want weird tan,” Zhenya said, but his nonchalant undressing was thwarted by the way the wet trunks clung to his thighs. He and Sid had been in the water earlier, Sid bringing up fish from the reef to show him, and even a disgruntled sea turtle. Now Zhenya regretted it as he slowly peeled the trunks down his legs.

If he looked undignified, Sid didn’t seem to care. He watched Zhenya with a sharp alertness that reminded Zhenya that Sid was a predator. He had watched Sid catch fish with his bare hands, with a quick darting motion faster than any human could manage. Sid could kill him with ease if he wanted to, but Zhenya had no fear of that—certainly not now, and not even when he had first spotted Sid gliding above the reef, the long dark shape of him in the water. Merpeople didn’t kill humans except in stories.

Merpeople also didn’t talk to humans, or bob up in the water near where a human was fishing from the dock and tell him to throw back anything that wasn’t a lionfish, or kiss humans or look at them the way Sid was looking at Zhenya now, as Zhenya finally stepped out of his trunks. Merpeople kept to themselves. But not Sid.

Sid wrinkled his nose. “It’s small.”

“It’s _soft_ ,” Zhenya said, outraged. “It’s not—it’s get bigger, okay. How you say, you don’t even have!”

“I absolutely have a dick,” Sid said. “I just don’t let it, like. Dangle out there. Aren’t you worried about something biting it?”

“ _No_ , I wear _pants_ ,” Zhenya said. He was torn between irritation over Sid’s criticism of his dick, which had never previously received anything but glowing reviews, and fascination with this news of Sid’s own apparently existent dick. He settled for folding his arms over his chest and scowling.

Sid laughed again. He sat up and reached for Zhenya, and Zhenya shuffled forward, still piqued but not enough to resist that invitation. Sid wrapped his arms around Zhenya’s knees. “It gets harder?” he asked, eyeing Zhenya’s dick from only a few centimeters away.

For fuck’s sake. Zhenya rolled his eyes. “Yes. You want I show you?”

“Yeah, okay,” Sid said. “Let’s go lie on the beach, though. This dock is giving me splinters.”

He slid off the dock into the water and cut for the beach at an angle. Zhenya waded after him. The water was as warm as bathwater, almost the same temperature as the air. An unseen bird called, louder than the quiet sound of the sea.

Ahead of him, Sid wriggled sinuously onto the wet sand. His torso was fully human, but the rest of him looked more like a sea monster than the tidy pastel merpeople in that movie Seryozha’s daughters liked to watch. His thick muscular tail was four times as long as the rest of him, or maybe longer, and ended in a great fringed fin, ragged around the edges from the hazards of ocean life. He swam like a dream.

The island wasn’t much more than a sandbar with a house and some palm trees, surrounded by calm, shallow water on all sides: a private getaway for Zhenya’s childish wound-licking after a bad season. The gentle surf washed over Sid’s tail as he rolled onto his back, still mostly in the water. He didn’t like his tail to dry out, Zhenya had noticed.

“All right, show me what you’ve got,” Sid said, digging his shoulders into the sand to make a hollow for his upper body. “I’ve got real high expectations, so don’t let me down.”

His crooked, teasing grin made Zhenya’s heart flip over. He had already extended his vacation by an extra week, but he couldn’t stay here forever, falling into whatever it was he was doing with Sid. He had to fly back to Miami eventually, and on from there to Moscow. He had summer training; he had friends and family who wanted to see him. How could he take a merman to Pittsburgh? He shouldn’t have been thinking about it, but he was.

He tossed his trunks up the beach, well clear of the water. They landed with a wet splat. “You be so impress,” he said.

He straddled Sid’s hips, or what would have been Sid’s hips if he were human, his knees in the wet sand. Each wave lapped at his ankles. Sid’s tail was rough like a shark’s skin if you stroked it in the wrong direction, but warmer than any fish. Where the light hit, it shone faintly green.

Zhenya stroked his hands over Sid’s sides, sleek with fat and muscle. Sid smiled up at him, a little pink from being in the sun so much, with his puffy pink nipples that Zhenya wanted to taste. So he did: he bent down and put his mouth on one, opening around it and sucking, and Sid sighed and put a hand in Zhenya’s damp hair. He tasted like ocean water. His nipple hardened under Zhenya’s tongue, and Zhenya sat up again to look at it, the gleam of spit on Sid’s chest from Zhenya’s mouth.

“Oh,” Sid said, reaching out to touch Zhenya’s swelling dick. “You’re—”

“Yes.” Zhenya wrapped his hand around his shaft and squeezed. After a week of flirting and swimming with Sid, and three days of kissing, the sight of Sid spread out and waiting for him was more than enough to get Zhenya hard. He still didn’t have a clue what was going to happen, but he was on board with anything. Presumably Sid would manifest his cock at some point.

“Wow,” Sid said, as a few strokes of Zhenya’s hand brought him to full mast. Sid’s fingers trailed along the crease of Zhenya’s groin and brushed curiously over his balls. “You keep these on the outside, too, huh?”

Zhenya didn’t know where to begin addressing that. He imagined Sid’s testicles oozing out from some hidden orifice like weird eggs, and halted that train of thought before it could wilt his erection. “Where’s yours? Inside? Where’s your dick?”

“Yeah.” Sid trailed one hand down his torso and stopped right at the mottled border between the pale skin of his torso and the dark skin of his tail. “Right here. See?” 

A larger wave washed onto shore, the wake of some distant boat, and broke at Sid’s waist. He used his hand to clear the remaining stray grains of sand from his skin. When the water receded, he dragged his hand lower.

Zhenya peered at the vertical line Sid was tracing. He saw nothing, only smooth unbroken skin. But then it—parted, somehow, and there was a seam, a thin dark line maybe the length of Zhenya’s palm.

“There,” Sid said, teasing his fingers along the seam. Zhenya followed Sid’s fingers with his own, fascinated, stroking the seam as it slowly opened, the sides pulling apart to reveal pale pink flesh. 

It looked like a cunt, was all Zhenya could think: the thick lips of dark displaced skin on either side, the ruffled pink flesh peeking out between. He carefully used two fingers to part the slit farther, and it was soft and slippery inside, and gleaming in the late afternoon sun.

“Jesus,” Zhenya whispered. He tore his gaze away to check Sid’s expression. Sid lifted his eyebrows, smirking a little, goading Zhenya to keep going. Zhenya drew a breath and cautiously pushed his fingers deeper. 

They slid in, without resistance, all the way to his knuckles. Sid was a tight cling around him, rippled inside and slick, but bigger top to bottom than a pussy, more of a cleft than a single hole. Zhenya rotated his wrist, marveling at the way Sid parted for his fingers. He pulled his hand out, ignoring Sid’s noise of wordless protest, to smell his fingers and then lick them. Salty, a little fishy. Not bad.

He pushed his fingers back in. Sid was even wetter now, leaking more of that same clear fluid as Zhenya worked his wrist to move his fingers in and out. Sloppy with it, and Sid wasn’t so smug now, his mouth slightly open, his hands sliding up Zhenya’s bare thighs as Zhenya fingered him. 

“You can fuck it if you want to,” Sid said.

Zhenya groaned, pushing deep. “Where’s your dick? It’s not here—”

“It’s not ready to come out yet,” Sid said. “It’s—but there’s room.” He reached up to curl his hand around Zhenya’s dick. “I wasn’t sure you’d be able to put it in, but you’re hard enough now, probably.”

Zhenya was ludicrously hard: truly a boner to end all others. He would have no trouble at all getting inside. “And you like?” he asked dubiously, because he couldn’t think of anything he would like more than sliding his dick into that soft pink cleft, but Sid seemed more clinical about it than anticipatory.

“Oh yeah, I’ll come for sure,” Sid said, as matter-of-fact as he was about everything else, and Zhenya bent down to kiss him, awkward with his arm trapped between them, his fingers still buried in Sid’s body. The kiss wasn’t awkward. Their mouths fit together just right, and Zhenya’s cock twitched at the subtle sharpness of Sid’s teeth scraping over his lip.

He sat up at last. Sid looked—disheveled, flushed pinker than could be explained by his mild sunburn, his mouth wet and open. He squeezed around Zhenya’s fingers. “You want to?”

Zhenya’s heart hammered. He slid his soaked fingers out and rubbed them over the length of Sid’s slit. He couldn’t look away from Sid’s intense dark-eyed gaze. A worried line had appeared between Sid’s eyebrows, and that sign of uncertainty helped Zhenya overcome his own misgivings. This was new to him, but it was new to Sid, too. They would figure it out together.

“Of course I want to,” he said, and Sid’s face smoothed out into a smile. “You tell me if I do wrong, okay?”

“You just stick it in and move your hips,” Sid said. “I don’t think there’s any way to go wrong here.”

“Okay, yes, I know how to fuck,” Zhenya said, exasperated, “just,” and broke off when Sid started laughing. “You—Sid! Maybe it’s different, okay, I don’t know!”

“You’re cute,” Sid said, his smile softening into something so fond it made the back of Zhenya’s neck heat. “Come on, show me what you’ve got.”

Zhenya bent to kiss him again, because he couldn’t help himself, a hard, hungry kiss that Sid returned eagerly. Zhenya slid his hands into Sid’s wet hair, closing his eyes as their mouths moved together, overcome by how dear Sid was to him after such a short time, and how badly he didn’t want to leave.

“Come on,” Sid said against his mouth, and Zhenya straightened at last and shuffled forward into a better position.

He took his dick in his hand and pushed it down to rub the underside along Sid’s slit, rolling his hips to glide through the plush slick swell of it, watching Sid the whole time, the way he chewed on his lip as the thick muscle of his tail flexed between Zhenya’s thighs.

“It’s good?” Zhenya asked, certain that it was from how Sid’s hands were opening and closing in the wet sand beside his head, his arms sprawled in loose pleasure.

“Yeah.” Sid’s tail did something, rippling in some way, and his slit widened more. He gave Zhenya a devastating heavy-lidded look and arched his back, trying to rub himself against Zhenya’s dick. “But I know what would be even better.”

He was so impatient. Zhenya indulged himself with a few more long rolls of his hips, pressing himself down, greedily thrilled by how the head of his dick nudged through Sid’s pink flesh, the frilled inner lips stroking his shaft. It wasn’t a good angle for penetration, but he sank in at a shallow angle, hugged by the slick cleft, and he knew he could come like that, rubbing himself off on Sid’s tender slit.

“Come _on_ ,” Sid said, arching again. He curled his hands around the backs of Zhenya’s knees and tugged. “Will you—”

“Shh, yes,” Zhenya said. He leaned forward, bracing himself on Sid’s shoulder with one hand, and with the other he pushed himself at last deeply into Sid’s unresisting body.

Sid’s breath hitched repeatedly as Zhenya sank inside, and his hands gripped hard at Zhenya’s thighs. “Deeper, come on,” he said, and finally groaned with satisfaction as Zhenya bottomed out. 

He was so tight and hot and kept rippling around Zhenya’s dick, squeezing gently. Zhenya couldn’t handle it. He was right on the edge just from pushing inside, so worked up from playing with Sid’s sweet cunt that he was afraid he might shoot his load immediately. He stopped there, sunk deep, chest heaving, and repositioned himself with his hands planted in the sand beside Sid’s head, using that as an excuse to take a breather.

Sid looked up at him with cloudy eyes, his third eyelids fully closed before they snapped open again. His dazed expression was a hard blow to Zhenya’s gut. He lifted his hands to lay them over Zhenya’s, his fingertips brushing Zhenya’s knuckles in the sand. “Do you like it?”

“Too much,” Zhenya admitted, and Sid grinned as his inner eyelids flickered. He clenched around Zhenya’s cock again, like he was trying to pull Zhenya into his body.

Zhenya braced himself on his hands and moved his hips in a first exploratory thrust. The position was unfamiliar; he didn’t have the leverage he was used to. He shifted his knees backward slightly, and the next thrust was smoother, a slow spine-melting glide.

“Deep,” Sid said, “as deep as you can go, it’s,” and his eyes squeezed shut as Zhenya flexed his hips forward at the bottom of the next thrust, grinding in. His hands went back to Zhenya’s thighs and gripped him right below his ass. “Yeah, that’s. Do that.”

“There?” Zhenya asked uncertainly, doing it again, drawing out and then pushing back in as far as he possibly could, his toes splaying in the sand from how good it was. He felt something deep in Sid’s slit, a soft resistance hidden inside. “Sid, it’s—”

“Yeah, it’s—that’s my dick.” Sid sucked in a breath as Zhenya rolled his hips again. His hands dug into Zhenya’s flesh, tugging him closer. “It wants to come out now, but it’s—you don’t have to stop. It feels good like this.” 

Zhenya could see the truth of that in Sid’s expression: his slack mouth, the way his eyelids fluttered and his abs jumped each time Zhenya pushed in. His hands slid up Zhenya’s thighs to his hips, and then along his sides, over his ribs. Zhenya knew he was staring, but he couldn’t tear his gaze away from Sid’s face, and Sid watched him right back, unselfconsciously, his third eyelids flickering. Sid’s eyes were as deep and shifting as an ocean current, and Zhenya could see now why there were so many old stories about merpeople luring sailors overboard to their doom. He would follow Sid to a watery grave and be happy about it as he drowned.

“Zhenya,” Sid said to him quietly, his hands on Zhenya’s chest now, flattened over his beating heart. Zhenya bent to steal a single, slow kiss before he began moving again. He wanted to do this in the water, next time: his legs around Sid’s waist, their arms around each other, holding tight.

He held Sid’s gaze until he couldn’t anymore, his eyes sliding shut as his orgasm approached. The slow, deep thrusts Sid wanted had helped stave it off, but he couldn’t stop himself from speeding up now, rolling his hips to fuck Sid’s perfect soft warm slit exactly the way he wanted. “Sorry,” he said, because Sid had said he would come, and Zhenya was pretty sure he hadn’t, unless he’d done it in some mysterious internal fish way. Zhenya pushed in again and groaned from how good it felt. “Sorry, I need—”

“It’s okay,” Sid said, his hands on Zhenya’s shoulders, cupping his neck, “you should do it, you should come in me,” and Zhenya put his head down and let himself go for it, fucking into Sid fast and a little rough until he spilled himself with a moan.

Sid was grinning at him, showing off his pointed canine teeth. “What,” Zhenya said.

“That was hot,” Sid said. “I liked watching you. But—” He started pushing at Zhenya’s hips, and Zhenya sat up, dragging his softening cock out of Sid’s body, wincing as Sid’s slit clung to his oversensitive shaft. “Watch,” Sid said, reaching down to hold himself open. His stomach flexed, and then his cock slowly slid out, pushing out a thick dribble of Zhenya’s come as it emerged: long and thin, glistening, the same color as his tail, an unexpected greenish-black projecting from the deep swollen pink of his slit.

“I can touch?” Zhenya asked, already reaching.

Sid nodded. “Won’t take me long. I was getting real close.” He arched his back as Zhenya’s hand closed around him. “Yeah, that’s—not too tight. Just stroke it. Yeah, like that,” and his eyes slid shut as Zhenya began to cautiously jerk him off.

Sid’s cock was maybe twice as long as Zhenya was used to dealing with, and adjusting to the longer strokes took him a minute. The shaft was soft and very slippery, and the head had no crown, just a blunt tip with a small opening in the center. It was a strange dick, but Zhenya liked it, and wondered what it would feel like inside him, if he would even be able to take the whole thing. He was willing to try.

“Oh, Sid,” he said, rubbing gently at Sid’s slit with his free hand, watching Sid toss his head and groan, his face all screwed up. Sid was just like any other man when it came to this. Zhenya moved his hand a little faster and was rewarded in another minute when Sid went still and pushed into his grasp, and then came in huge watery gouts that coated Zhenya’s hand and ran down the sides of Sid’s tail into the waves.

“Jesus,” Zhenya said, shocked.

Sid’s eyes opened, and he took in the sight of Zhenya staring at his coated hand and started laughing. “That’s not what yours does?” 

“No!” Zhenya said. “It’s so much, Sid, oh my God.”

Sid dipped his fingers into his slit, careful around the softening shaft of his cock. He pulled them out to examine the fluid on them, a mixture of Zhenya’s come and his own slick. “I dunno, I’d say yours is pretty weird, too.”

“You fuck a human now,” Zhenya said. “What you think?”

“Not sure yet,” Sid said. He grinned at Zhenya. “We’d better do it again before I draw any conclusions.”

“You love my weird dick,” Zhenya said, and bent down to kiss him.

They went back into the water to clean off. Sid floated on his back and let Zhenya sit straddling his tail, which Sid coiled around so they were close enough to kiss. Zhenya picked strands of Sid’s wet hair from his forehead and felt a great tide rising in him, the powerful longing for this to never end.

What could he do? There were no oceans near Pittsburgh. Zhenya had a contract, and a team he loved. He couldn’t walk away from all of that to live on a deserted island in the Caribbean and catch only lionfish.

“What are you thinking?” Sid asked him, bobbing in the waves.

“I leave soon,” Zhenya said. “Four days.”

Sid nodded. He turned his head aside and blew at the water with his mouth. “I know. I’ve been—” Then he stopped, and didn’t go on.

“What if,” Zhenya said, and stopped, too. 

Sid brought his fin up to cup Zhenya’s back, a strange caress that Zhenya already loved. “Say it.”

Zhenya swallowed. “Come to Pittsburgh. There’s pond behind my house. You live there.”

“A pond, huh,” Sid said. His eyes started smiling first, before his mouth. Below the surface of the water, his hand found Zhenya’s. “That might not be so bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Then Geno retires to Miami and they live happily ever after, the end.
> 
> Naturally, the title is lyrics from ["Under the Sea."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GC_mV1IpjWA)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for Down Where It's Wetter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044028) by [al-the-remix (only_blue)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_blue/pseuds/al-the-remix)




End file.
